


Christmas in the Common Rooms

by MamaBear2629



Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas Fluff, Christmas at Hogwarts, Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear2629/pseuds/MamaBear2629
Summary: A vision of each Hogwarts House at Christmas time.
Series: Hermione's Nook - A Very Potter Advent Calendar [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534016
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24
Collections: A Very Potter Advent Calendar





	Christmas in the Common Rooms

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
